The giggling kiss
by Redmaui
Summary: Tonks and Hermione get drunk.Sirius and Remus are in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no characters

"Bloody hell" Tonks growled at the broken glass, which lay on the kitchen floor. 'Third one this week' she thought, stooping down and gathered up the sharp glass.

"Hey Tonks" a cheerful voice entered the kitchen. Tonks looked up and saw a brown mass of hair plopped down, unceremoniously in the nearest chair. "Do you want help with that?"

"No" Tonks struggled to her feet and dumped the glass shards in the waste bin. "I got it. Thanks Hermione" Grabbing the wine bottle, Tonks popped the cork, and brought the sweet nectar to her lips.

"You are just gonna drink it out of the bottle" Hermione started at the pink-haired witch.

"Well, I broke the wine glass, didn't I?" Tonks took another swig.

Hermione laughed.

"It's so good to hear somebody laugh in this place. You need to lighten up more" Tonks pushed the bottle towards her.

"I…" Hermione stammered.

"Come on. There is no body around. Sirius and Remus are upstairs. Come on, Hermione. Just be bad for once. Stop being so vanilla"

"I'm not vanilla. I've done some crazy things" Hermione gripped the bottleneck. Hermione placed the bottle to her lips and titled it up. The sugary liquid flowed into her mouth.

"What crazy things have you done?"

"I sneak out of the castle with Harry and Ron a lot of times."

"Ohh, you thrill seeker you" Tonks giggled

By now, the two young witches were passing the wine bottle back and forth. It didn't take long for the two women to polish off the one bottle and start another.

"Hermy.. You have to pick .pick up your head off table" Tonk' laughed and giggled loudly.

"I..trying" A very drunk Hermione, toppled off the chair, and knocking two wine bottles off the table.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Sirius ambled down the hallway in search of more firewhiskey for him and Moony. Walking into the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of two witches kissing. Tonks held Hermione's face in her hands. Their lips seemed to be glued together. Hermione moaned softly against Tonks's mouth. Sirius abandoned his search for the firewhiskey and headed back to the library.

"Moony" Padfoot shouted.

Remus jumped, startled by the noise. "What?"

"Tonks and Hermione are kissing in the kitchen and they are drunk" he excited said.

"What?"

"Kissing in the kitchen. Tonks and Hermione are" Sirius jumped up and down.

"I heard you the first time. I love your grammar by the way." Remus smirked. "Why would that make you excited?"

"How often do you see that? I remember seeing that our fourth year. Those two Hufflepuff girls. Mmm"

Remus pushed himself out of his chair and walked towards his friend. "Snap out of it" Remus, quickly slapped his head. "Would you listen to yourself? You sound like a horny teenager. This is your cousin and your godson's best friend we are speaking of."

"Oww. That hurt, Remus" Sirius rubbed the side of his head. "Just come downstairs and take a peek yourself."

Remus scowled.

"I know you are curious" Sirius smiled.

"I must be out of my mind" Remus climbed out of his chair and followed a excited Sirius. They approached the kitchen.

"Welcome to the fun, you old bookworm" Sirius threw himself into the kitchen and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Hermione and Tonks sat at the kitchen table, talking with two steaming mugs in their hands. Tonks turned towards the door and noticed her star-stuck cousin in the doorway.

"Wotcher, Sirius"

"Hi Sirius. Are you all right? You look shocked about something"

Remus walked up beside his best friend and frowned. "This is your idea of fun" A smile crept onto his face as he passed the stunned Sirius. He took a seat beside Hermione.

"No, no. This is all wrong. You two were kissing."

Tonks glanced at Hermione. "Sirius, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You and sweet Hermione were kissing." He was clearly confused.

"What? We were not kissing" Hermione defended herself.

"Oh, you are so coy, Hermione" Sirius leaned against the doorframe.

"Padfoot, clearly they were not kissing" Remus shook his head at his friend.

Tonks pushed herself out of her chair and walked around the table. She moved behind Hermione. "Besides Sirius, if we were kissing. What kind of kiss was it?" Tonks placed her hand under Hermione chin and tilted her head back. "Was it like this?" Tonks gently placed her lips to Hermione in a chaste kiss.

Sirius leaned forward in awe of the two witches. Remus just stared at the witched lips. Tonks straighten herself up and smiled at the men.

"No" Sirius squeaked out. His trousers were a little tighter then usual.

"Or was it like this?" Hermione said, in a lusty voice. Reaching up, Hermione linked her hands behind Tonks's head and pulled the witch down. Tonks opened her mouth a little wider to allow Hermione tongue to dart inside.

Remus groaned loudly, watching the display before him. He had never been this turned on in his life. The girls ended their kiss and smiled at each other.

"Was that how it went, Sirius?" Hermione asked, licking her lips.

For the first time is his life, Sirius was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus swiveled in his chair to face away from the scene in front of him. His shoe hit something hard. The hard object rolled across the floor.

"A wine bottle" he spoke aloud.

Sirius torn his eyes away from the girls and glanced at Moony. "What?"

Climbing from his chair, he grasped the green bottle.

Tonks and Hermione shared a look. "Busted" They said in unison. A small smile appeared on Tonks's face. A small giggle erupted for Hermione's lips. Hermione's giggle caused Tonks to shield her face, trying to stop laughing.

"Sirius, they're drunk." Remus stared at the girls in disbelief.

Tonks wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and laughed harder.

Sirius sighed, halfheartedly. "Let get them into bed" Remus glared. "No, no. separated beds. You know Remus, you need to get your mind out of the gutter"

Hermione stood up, wobbling, and spoke in her 'know-it-all attitude' "I believe, we" she leaned down grasp Tonks' hand. "can take ourselves to bed."

Hermione took a couple steps forward and stumbled. Tonks started to giggle again. Hermione giggled with her. Sliding to the floor, she gripped her stomach. The kichen was filled drunk laughter.

"Sirius, we need to get them into bed." Remus, carefully wrapped his arms around Tonks's waist and lifted her to her feet. They made their way up stairs.

"Why? I'm enjoying the fun." Sirius pouted.

"Grab Hermione" Remus called over his shoulder.

Sirius bent over and picked the still laughing girl off the floor and cradled her in his arms. She looked up at him, drunkenly.

"God, you're sexy Sirius" she smiled.

"Thank you, 'Mione" Sirius smiled back at her. They slowly ascend the staircase. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. She tasted like sweet wine.

"Hermione, love, you are drunk" Sirius pulled away from her. Hermione whimpered, trying to pull his head back down to her lips. "No, you are sixteen. God, you shouldn't even be drinking." Sirius told her. They reached second landing and saw Remus closing Tonk's door.

"Tonks's asking for Hermione to join her" Remus shook his head, smirked.

"Lead the way, Mcduff" Hermione smacked Sirius shoulder to signal him to get moving.

"No, you are sleeping in your bed alone" Sirius pushed open the door to Hermione's room. "You are going to sleep off the alcohol." He deposited her into the bed and walked out. Hermione whimpered softly.

Closing the door, Sirius stared at Remus. "Remus, quickly get me downstairs before I charge back in that room and make a fool of myself."

Remus chuckled.

"I need a nice cold shower" Sirius announced to the hallway.

THE END


End file.
